Degrassi Season 12, Episode 3: Here Kitty, Kitty
by Crayton Sale
Summary: Adam really likes Kitty but when Kitty picks Clare as her partner for a project, Adam takes it the wrong way. After seeing Jenna with Jasey, K.C. is desperate to get Jenna back, even turning to Danielle for help. Please Review


Degrassi: The Next Generation

Season 12

Episode 3: Here Kitty, Kitty

Adam and Kitty love hanging out at the Dot with each other. They've been spending a lot of time there with each other lately. They have become inseparable since they first met only a few days ago.

"I can't believe you," Kitty laughed.

"It's true," Adam laughed too. "I don't like cheesecake. It just tastes too spongy."

"That's insane," Kitty said. "I've never met anyone who doesn't like cheesecake." She took a bite of her cheesecake in front of Adam.

"Ugh, how can you stomach that stuff?" Adam asked joking.

"Simple, I have normal human being taste buds," Kitty replied. She smiled at Adam.

"I like this," Adam said. "Hanging out with you."

"Me too," Kitty agreed. "You're really fun and cool." Adam blushed.

"You're really pretty," Adam said nervously. Kitty smiled.

"And you're really cute," Kitty replied. She smiled and then pushed her cheesecake over to Adam. "Now take a bite." Adam smiled and looked away. "So you enjoy making pretty girls cry?" Adam smiled and rolled his eyes. He took a bite of the cheesecake but spit it back onto to the plate. "Gross!"

"I'm sorry, but that stuff is nasty."

"So you spit it back onto the plate?" Kitty exclaimed. "That's even more nasty."

"I thought I was cute?" Adam smirked.

"You were until you did that," Kitty smiled.

"Well I hope I can make it up to you," Adam said. Kitty smiled and looked at her phone.

"Ooh, it's getting late," she said. "I have to get home." She got up from the table. "I had fun. Want to do this tomorrow?"

"Of course," Adam smiled. Kitty smiled and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled uncontrollably. Instant happiness fell over him.

"See you tomorrow," Kitty smiled as she walked away. Adam smiled widely. He was very happy about what just happened and he was anxious to see what would happen tomorrow.

(Insert current theme song and new credits)

Adam couldn't wait until the next day to tell Eli what had happened with Kitty at the Dot the previous day. He was so excited that he barely got any sleep.

"Then she leaned in and planted one right on my cheek," Adam said to Eli as they walked through the hallway.

"Alright, way to go," Eli said proudly. "I told you, give her time and she'll come around, and look, now you're getting some semi lip action."

"Yeah I am," Adam said excited. "I haven't felt this good, ever. I'm no longer the third wheel."

"That's great," Eli smiled.

"Hey, we should all double date sometime," Adam suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea actually," Eli said. "I'll ask Clare what she thinks about it." Eli and Adam walked into English class.

"Sweet, just tell me what she says," Adam said as he and Eli took there seats.

"Tell you what who thinks?" Clare asked turning to them.

"Well, Adam suggested that the four of us go on a double date," Eli explained.

"That sounds great, but the four of us?" Clare asked.

"You, me, Eli, and Kitty," Adam replied.

"So I take it things are going well with you two," Clare smiled.

"Yeah they are," Adam said. "She kissed me on the cheek yesterday."

"Wow, it sounds like it's getting serious," Clare said.

"Almost," Adam said. "We're getting there."

"Well it's nice to know your biology isn't affecting your feelings," Eli said. Adam suddenly grew solemn. Clare glared at Eli who just realized he probably shouldn't have mentioned what he said. "Oops."

"No, you're right, Eli," Adam said. "I've just been so happy that I forgot to be careful with her finding out."

"Well maybe it won't matter to her," Clare said. "It sounds like she likes you a lot already. Just be yourself." Adam nodded. Kitty walked into the classroom and sat down behind Clare.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. The trio smiled at her. "What?"

"Isn't it funny that both you and Adam just happen to be glowing this morning?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"Well we had fun yesterday," Kitty said innocently. "There's nothing wrong with that." Eli shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Okay, class," Marco said making his way to the front of the class. "Today is going to be a very exciting day, because today we're going to start our three week project." The class groaned. "Hey, hey, this project is fun and barely requires you to do any work other than writing. What's going to happen is you're going to partner up with someone and you two are going to get to know each other. You need to spend a minimum of two hours with that person everyday, unless of course there are conflicts. Write down what you notice about that person, the conversations the two of you have, anything about this person that makes them unique about who they are. It's a great way to get to know each other. I'll explain exactly what to do in just a little bit but take five minutes to find a partner and we'll go from there."

Adam was excited. He knew that this was his opportunity to get to know Kitty better. He turned to her.

"Want to work together?" he asked smiling.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping Clare would be my partner," Kitty said sheepishly. Clare looked at Eli.

"I can partner with Adam on this," Eli said. He turned to Adam. "It'll give us some guy time." Adam looked disappointed at Kitty who looked away ashamed.

In the hallway…

Jenna was at her locker, getting her books and materials for her next class. Milo walked up to her smiling. The two of them had become best friends fast.

"Hey, blondie, what's up?" Milo asked smiling.

"Just getting my stuff for the next hour," Jenna replied giggling. "What about you?"

"I'm roaming the halls until next class," Milo said. Jenna heard Jasey's voice at the other end of the hall and began to watch him. Milo looked at Jasey and then back at Jenna and snickered.

"What?" Jenna asked cluelessly.

"You're hopeless," Milo replied smiling.

"I am not," Jenna said defensively. Milo gave her the "oh yeah?" look. "There is nothing wrong with being friends with him."

"Not until you fall for him, start dating him, and then he ends up hurting my little country bumpkin."

"Stop worrying, mom," Jenna teased. She shut her locker. "Watch, everything will be just find." Milo watched her walk over Jasey. As Jenna walked over Jasey, she passed K.C. He smiled thinking she was walking over to him but realized she wasn't as she walked past him not even acknowledging his existence. He watched her walk over to Jasey and smile and laugh with him. Jealousy boiled in his blood. He stormed over to Milo who was digging through his locker for his books.

"Who is he?" K.C. asked Milo angrily.

"Excuse me?" Milo asked. "Do I know you?"

"I'm K.C.," he replied. "I'm Jenna's ex-boyfriend and the father of her baby?"

"Her baby?" Milo asked shocked. "Wait, I know who you are now."

"Yeah? Well good. Now tell me who that guy is that she's talking to. Is he her new boyfriend?"

"First off, you're her ex-boyfriend and second, you left her, so really it's none of your business." Milo turned back to his locker. K.C. grew angrier with Milo's smart mouthing. He pushed Milo into his locker. "Hey!" Jenna heard Milo yelled and looked over to K.C. standing in front of Milo ready to hit him. Jasey started walking over to Milo and K.C. Jenna followed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Stop giving me lip and tell me what I want to know!" K.C. shouted.

"K.C.!" Jenna yelled. K.C. turned around and dropped the angry act.

"Jenna," he said trying to be sweet.

"What are you doing?" she asked rushing over to help Milo.

"We just had a little disagreement," K.C. said. "It was nothing."

"You call shoving someone into a locker nothing?" Jasey sternly. K.C. turned to Jasey and glared at him

"Yeah, well I don't move in on someone else's girl," K.C. countered. Jasey pushed K.C. into the lockers. Milo pushed Jenna out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt and they fell on the floor. Jasey punched K.C. in the face. Students started gathering around to watch the fight. Mr. Simpson came out of his office and rushed over to K.C. and Jasey, fighting through the sea of students. Jasey grabbed K.C. by the shirt collar.

"Say something now, punk ass!" Jasey yelled in his face.

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Simpson shouted. "Break it up guys!" Mr. Simpson tore Jasey off of K.C. "That's enough. Jasey, my office, now! K.C., let the nurse check you out and then I want you immediately." K.C. headed for the nurse's office as Jasey walked to Mr. Simpson's office. Mr. Simpson turned to Jenna and Milo. "You two, wait outside my office. I need you guys as witnesses in settling this. Be there in five minutes, no later." Mr. Simpson stormed away. Milo and Jenna looked at each other. Milo got up.

"Milo, I'm so sorry," Jenna apologized as Milo brushed himself off.

"You really do like the bad boys," Milo said. He looked at Jenna and smiled. "It's no biggie. I've gotten beat up before even worse than that. K.C. has nothing on guys from the states. Although Jasey comes real close." He helped Jenna up as she nodded in agreement and they headed to Mr. Simpson's office.

After English Class…

Kitty walked out of English class by herself, mostly because she was going to her image recording class. Adam followed her out of class and hustled to catch up to her.

"Kitty!" Adam shouted. "Wait up!" Kitty slowed her pace so Adam could catch up. "What's up with you doing the project with Clare?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought you'd want to do the project with me," Adam said. "I thought this would be a good chance for us to get to know each other more. I mean, we like each other, right?" Kitty didn't answer. She was silent for a moment.

"Adam, I hang out with you all of the time," Kitty said. "I need some girl time and you need some guy time. Look, I'm late. I'll meet you outside after school." Kitty rushed off, leaving Adam standing by himself in the hallway by himself.

Outside Mr. Simpson's office…

Milo and Jenna waited patiently outside of Mr. Simpson's office. When the door finally opened Mr. Simpson came out and Jasey and K.C. followed. Jasey headed immediately out of the office without even looking at Jenna. K.C. stepped aside.

"Milo, Jenna," Mr. Simpson. "I won't be needing you after all. You two and K.C. are free to go." Mr. Simpson went back into his office. Jenna turned to Milo.

"Can I talk to K.C. in private?" Jenna asked. Milo nodded and left the office. K.C. sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend," K.C. apologized. "We're both suspended for a week."

"Save it, K.C.," Jenna said. "Milo told me what started this whole fight." K.C. grew solemn. "K.C. you left me when I needed you the most. I lost 'The Next Teen Star.' I had to give up our baby for adoption just so my brother and I could make ends meet. Just when my life was slowly getting back to normal, you pulled a stunt like this. I don't want you back K.C. I'm not your girl, I'm not your friend. This is what you get when you don't man up." Jenna could see the frustration of K.C.'s face. He was hurt and angry.

"Well you know what, Jenna?" he asked angrily. "You are ugly, fat, and I wasted my time dating you. I hope that guy breaks your heart because you're a foolish little girl who needs to get hurt in order to learn a lesson." K.C. stormed out of the office. Jenna was shocked and tears began welling up in her eyes. She broke down crying in the office. Milo walked in after seeing K.C. leave the office. He noticed Jenna crying and rushed to her side.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

"He called me fat and ugly," Jenna said crying hysterically. Milo looked horrified and put his arms around Jenna.

"Don't listen to him," Milo said softly. "You are nothing of the kind."

After school…

Adam finally made it through the rest of the day and he couldn't wait to catch up with Kitty. He walked through the front door of the school and walked onto the steps of the school. He looked around for Kitty and found her fixing a camera at a picnic table. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix the film reel in my camera," Kitty replied.

"So, when are you and Clare starting your project?" Adam asked shyly.

"Tomorrow," Kitty said still focused on her Camera. "Clare has youth group tonight so we decided to start the project tomorrow when we had more time to hang out." A clicking noise came from the camera. "Yes, it's fixed." She smiled and close the back of the camera. Adam wanted to ask Kitty what the real reason for partnering up with Clare was but he was nervous about how she would react. Adam took a deep breath.

(Insert "Hangover")

"Why did you really partner up with Clare?" he finally asked. Kitty froze. "Did I do something wrong? Should I have not bragged to Eli about the kiss you gave me?"

"I partnered up with Clare because she's my friend and I don't know her as much as I know you," Kitty explained. "I just wanted some girl time. I am a girl you know. I don't like to spend all of my time with guys."

"So you don't have feelings for me," Adam concluded. "And that kiss didn't mean anything." Kitty looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"I really like you, Kitty," Adam said sheepishly. "Like, more than a friend. You're pretty and you're smart."

"Adam," Kitty said her voice trailing off. "I like you as a friend. You're really fun to hang out with but I don't know if I like you like that." She got up as Adam's face grew solemn. Kitty grabbed her bag and camera. "I'll see you later." Kitty walked off as Adam sat there feeling like a fool.

After leaving Mr. Simpson's office… (Song plays until Danielle enters)

K.C. stormed off to the gym and sat down on the bench and sighed heavily. He tried to calm himself the best he could, but everything was swarming in his brain. He wanted to hit Jasey, he wanted to yell at Jenna but he wanted her back and regretted what he said. Everything became so confusing to him. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Danielle came out of the girls' locker room and noticed K.C. sitting on the bench. She walked over to him.

"You know, I'm not a fan of self pity," Danielle said. K.C. glared at her. "That tough act will not work on me so cut the crap and tell me why you're in here crying like a little girl who lost her doll." K.C. paused for a moment.

"I said some mean things to my ex," K.C. finally said.

"Honey, she's your ex, don't feel guilty," Danielle said. "She's your ex for a reason. If she was still with you, then you would have a problem." Danielle started to walk away.

"I think I still love her though," K.C. said. Danielle stopped and turned back to K.C., raising her eyebrows. She quickly became interested.

"I'm listening," she grinned. She walked over and sat down next to K.C. on the bench.

"We had been dating for a six months before I got her pregnant last year. Actually she didn't know she was pregnant for five months so she couldn't get an abortion. Well, I have a troubled past and my life was starting to get back on track. I made the football team, I moved back in with my mom, I was getting good grades." Danielle listened intently. "Everything was going so well, I wasn't about to let a baby ruin it all. So I broke up with her, and last semester she had the baby and gave it up for adoption."

"Is it open?" she asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. Even if it is, after what happened today, she wouldn't let me see the baby."

"What happened today?"

"I saw her talking to some other guy, Jasey, and I asked her friend to tell me if they were together but he said it was none of my business so I pushed him into the lockers. That's when Jenna, who's my ex, and Jasey came over. I told Jenna it was nothing but Jasey yelled in my face so I yelled back and he punched me."

"Dude, I know you've never gone to school with Jasey, but don't ever pick a fight with that guy. He'll rip you limb from limb. Looks like you got off easy, but he's known for holding grudges."

"Well I don't plan on having anymore willing contact with him." K.C. stared at the floor. "I don't know. I saw Jenna today and all those old feelings came back."

"That's usually what happens." There was a pause. "But if you're serious about getting her back, I can help." K.C. snickered.

"How can you help?"

"If you got jealous because you saw her with another guy, maybe she needs to see you with another girl."

"Jenna's not like that."

"With the history you two have, you don't just give up feelings like that for each other no matter how much animosity there is between you. I guarantee you, she sees you around school with me on your arm, she'll be crawling back to you on her knees."

"And what would you be getting out of posing as my girlfriend?" K.C. smiled. Danielle got up.

"The satisfaction of knowing that I was right and you should've trusted me from the beginning." K.C. pondered this proposition. "See you later, 'boyfriend.'" Danielle grinned and walked out of the gym. K.C. nodded, internally agreeing to go along with Danielle's plan.

End of episode 3

Soundtrack: "Hangover" by Hey Monday (Album: Beneath It All; Columbia Records)

Next Time: A Friendly Competition

Adam begins to ignore Kitty, putting Clare and Eli in the position of playing repairmen. Kitty wants to explain to Adam that their conversation was a misunderstanding but Adam refuses to listen and insists that their friendship is over.

As football try outs approach, Drew has been working hard to make sure he's definitely Q.B. 1. But when he meets Garrett, Bardell's old star quarterback, Drew has to change his workout plan to make sure Garrett doesn't get the position, because Garrett doesn't have any secrets for Drew to expose.

Wesley has made Clara's life at Degrassi such an easy transition that she gains the confidence to run for Degrassi Student Body President. But when Rose finds out that Danielle is running as against Clara, she becomes Clara's campaign manager in hopes of defeating Danielle. But when Rose decides to use a dirty strategy, Clara has to decide whether she wants to win the race fair and square or put aside the feelings of a human being to get what she wants.


End file.
